The most believable crossover game EVER!
'PROJECT:The most believable crossover game EVER!' is a RPG video game on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 video game systems. It has over 40 different fictional series crossover into one huge game. Rated T for Teen. Plot One day Stewie Griffin's portal gets completely out of control and brings characters from different realities to his universe. Play as he and these characters go across multiple universes! Gameplay You move your units among a grid to attack enemies. Once you have a enemy in your reach, you can attack them and use different attacks by pressing X/A with a different combination on the left joy stick or d-pad. There is also a xp gauge, and when you increase it to 100%, you can press triangle/Y to use a Spirit Burst. You can also increase it to 150% to use a Psych Drive, a second,more powerful special attack. And you can use Assist units by pressing L1/LB. Characters Pair Units Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Lucas & Hermoine Granger (MOTHER 3/Harry Potter) Neku Sakuraba & Squidward Tentacles (The World Ends with You/Spongebob Squarepants) Jimmy Neutron & Timmy Turner (Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius/The Fairly OddParents) Mappy & Joe Swanson (Mappy/Family Guy) Cleveland Brown & Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) John Bender & Liliana Hurtado (The Breakfast Club/Original) Andrew & Allison (The Breakfast Club) Damien & Claire (Mean Girls/The Breakfast Club) Cady Heron & Janis Ian (Mean Girls) Atsuro Kihara & Yuzu Tanikawa (Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor) Chris Griffin & Lois Griffin (Family Guy) Harry Potter & Ronald Weasley (Harry Potter) Stan Smith & Roger (American Dad!) Spongebob Squarepants & Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) Jacob Spangler & Cheria Barnes (Original/Tales of Graces f) Chrom & Robin (Fire Emblem Awakening) Klonoa & Guntz (Klonoa) Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher (Phineas & Ferb) Brian & Candence Flynn (The Breakfast Club/Phineas & Ferb) Aaron & Hannah (Goosebumps: The Movie) Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) Machina Kunagiri & Rem Tokimiya (Final Fantasy Type-0) Komaru Naegi & Genocider (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Sora & Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Luke fon Fabre & Guy Cecil (Tales of the Abyss) KOS-MOS & Fiora (Xenosaga/Xenoblade Chronicles) Kurino Sandra & Sabine (Legend of Valkryie) Zephyr & Vashryon (Resonance of Fate) Norman Babcock & Coraline Jones (Paranorman/Coraline) Sonic & Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) Assist Units + Attacks Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) - Critical Strike Steve Smith (American Dad!) - Dropkick & Molotov Parappa (Parappa the Rapper) - Summon Squad Peter Griffin (Family Guy) - Roadhouse Hero (Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor) - Yanmote Circle Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) - Monado Arts Ludger Will Kresnik (Tales of Xillia 2) - Eternal Waltz Shiki Misaki (The World Ends with You) - Go, Mr. Mew! Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) - Project Diva f Ness (Earthbound) - PK Cross alpha Ninten (Earthbound Zero) - PSI & Sing Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) - Ninjastar Wheel Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) - Howling Tempest Perry (Phineas & Ferb) - Stealthy Mine Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc) - Counterarguement Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair) - Corpse Warblade Sever (Original) - Zero Absolution Saya (Namco x Capcom) - Shunka Shuto: Ultimate Ace (Final Fantasy Type-0) - Card Tower Tracy Flick (Election) - Pick Flick! Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) - Sacred Penance Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) - Heartbreaker & Blazing Blossom Phoenix Wright + Maya Fey (Ace Attorney) - Objection! Samus (Metroid) - Charge Shot Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss) - Innocent Shine Sly Cooper (Phantom Thief) - Heist Jon Taliban (Darkstalkers) - Beast Blow Tarosuke (Shadow Land) - Fire Ball Valkryie (Legend of Valkryie) - Big Magic Leanne (Resonance of Fate) - Frying Pan Squall Leonheart (Final Fantasy VIII) - Renzozuken Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) - Possession Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Akashic Torment Enemy Units Real Life: Justin Beiber , Miley Cyrus ,Kanye West ,Megan Fox ,Micheal Bay ,Shia LaBeouf ,Alex Trebek ,Kim Kardashian ,John Cena ,Tommy Wiseau ,Donald Trump Memes: Dolan ,Gooby ,Prudo ,Nerd Girl ,Hipster Ariel ,Ermahgerd Creepypasta: Slenderman, Sonic.exe, Furby Darkstalkers: B.B Hood Sonic the Hedgehog: Eggman, Mephiles Coraline: Other Mother Danny Phantom: Vladimir Final Fantasy VIII: Ultimecia Legend of Valkryie: Zouna, Black Valkryie, Kamuz Xenosaga: T-elos Phantom Theif: Cyrille Le Paradox, Penelope Tales of the Abyss: Van Grants, Legretta Kingdom Hearts: Ansem, Xemnas Metroid: Mother Brain Final Fantasy Type-0: Cid, Gilgamesh Namco x Capcom: Dokumezu, Dokugozu National Treasure: Ian Boku no Pico: Pico, Chico, Coco All Dogs Go to Heaven: Carface Danganronpa: Junko Enoshima, Monaca Towa, Monokuma Goosebumps: The Movie: Slappy Phineas & Ferb: Dr. Doofensmirchtz, Norm, Vanessa Star Fox: Andross Klonoa: Janga, Joka Xenoblade Chronicles: Metal Face Tales of Xillia 2: Chronos Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Lucifur,Satan,Astaroth Fire Emblem Awakening: Validar Mean Girls: Regina George The World Ends with You: Joshua Spongebob Squarepants: Plankton, Man-Ray Mappy: Nyamco American Dad!: Avery Bullock The Fairly OddParents: Denzel Crocker, Vicky Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy Earthbound/MOTHER 3: Porky Family Guy: Meg Griffin, Bertrum NPCs Harry Potter: Hagrid The Fairly OddParents: Cosmo, Wanda, Tootie Parappa the Rapper: Sunny Funny, PJ The World Ends with You: Beat, Rhyme Mean Girls: Aaron Samuels, Mrs. Norbury Tales of Xillia 2: Elle Mel Marta, Rollo Klonoa: Lolo, Preistess Star Fox: Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, General Pepper All Dogs Go to Heaven: Itchy The Giver: Jonas, Gabe National Treasure: Ben Gates, Riley Poole, Abigail Brown Coraline: The Cat God Eater: Soma Shickshal, Alisa Amellia, Lindow Amamiya Fat Princess: Princess, Guard #1, Guard #2, Guard#3 Original: Bailey Vasquez, Ant Pollos, Madison Stone, Kyle Parker, Joe Barros, Elizabeth Cox Real Life: Noah Antweiler, Doug Walker, Barack Obama, ProJared Themes Opening Theme: 'All the World's a Stage' by marina Menu Theme: New World Project End Theme: 'Brave New World' by flAir Trivia *Charlie's assist attack is referencing about his redemption, and also references Estelle from Tales of Vesperia. *This is the first time Tracy Flick has ever been in a crossover. *The gameplay is inspired by the ''Project X Zone ''series. *Data found in the game suggests that Beat & Rhyme were to be a pair unit, and that Carl Wheezer and Sheen from ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''& Gazelle from ''Zootopia ''were to be NPCs. And Lightning from ''Final Fantasy XIII ''was to be a assist unit. *Corpse Warblade in Japanese is Mukuro Ikusaba, which was Junko's sister's name. Category:Crossover games Category:Project X Zone Fanmade Category:Video Games